Falling for a Ghostbuster
by Maya's star
Summary: when abby meets her cousin Ray she didn't expect to fall in love with Egon
1. Leaving for New York

Ray Stantz ran up the stairs of the old rusted firehouse with a black bin bag in hand as he walked into the living area where Peter ,Winston and Egon were sitting eating Pizza as Ray started shoving old beer cans and Chinese boxes in t the bin bag he grabbed every ones Pizza and did the same.

"hey what the hell are you doing Ray I was eating that if you hadn't noticed" Peter said annoyed as Ray looked at him

"come on guys you know my cousin is coming from NCIS in a few hours with some of her work mates and I want the place to look nice if you hadn't noticed" He glared at Peter as he hit him upside the head Peter put his hand on his heart in a dramatic fashion " the cruelty I have to go through just for asking a simple question I feel used and abused" he smiled in a cocky way as Egon started to help Ray clean up

"I never knew you had a cousin Ray ?" Ray let out a smile

"yeah her names Abby she's a forensic scientist at NCIS haven't seen her since we were kids so it I'll be nice to see her again.

Over at NCIS every one had there bags packed as they waited for Gibbs to arrive

"So Abby were are we of any way" Ziva asked she was looking forward to going where ever but just wasn't sure of having Tony on the trip

" We Ziva are of to New York my cousin Ray has the most awesome job he's a Ghostbuster he said we might even be able to go with them on some of the missions I can't wait" Abby's smile went across her pale white face as Tony chuckled

" trust anyone related to Abby to be into something like Ghostbusting" Everyone seemed to be smiling except McGee " I hope you all realise that ghosts aren't real they just say they are to frighten the children" Tony crept up behind him and rested is hand on McGee's shoulder making him jump

"keep telling yourself that probie but when the big bad ghost hurts you don't go crying to us" Tony suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his Gibbs hit him he walked up to Abby and handed her a Caf-Pow

" are you done playing about Dinozzo or do we have to stay here and listen to tell ghost story's" Gibbs asked as he raised a eye brow

"No boss sorry" Tony muttered as he picked up his suitcase and they all made there way to the car.


	2. Tony and Ziva Matchmaker

**Hey Maya's star here sorry didn't put this on the last page this is my first fanfiction *clears throat* I do not own Ghostbusters or NCIS there … ok well I hope you enjoy and keep reading **

Abby pulled her suitcase out of the car she was tired from the long journey but she still couldn't wait to see her cousin. Gibbs walked out of the car with Tim trailing behind him "you ready for this Abs" he asked Abby nodded excitedly

"as ready as I'll ever be Gibbs I wonder what he'll be like oh I hope he likes me maybe he'll think im weird maybe we should…" she was cut of as Gibbs put his hand over her mouth

" Abs your babbling look Ray will love you and he works with ghosts I think he will have seen weirder things" he gave her a fatherly smile and Abby hugged him

"Thanks Gibbs you always know what to say" a load bang caught there attention as Tony had fallen out of the car and on to the floor shouting at Tim with Ziva laughing behind

"why the hell did you open the door McGeek!" he shouted as McGee tried to explain he hadn't seen him sleeping

"and you think you're the weird one" Gibbs muttered as he pulled his suitcase out and headed to the door.

In the firehouse Janine was about to pack up as she heard the front door open as a group of people came in first were two girls one with dark gothic makeup and another with brown hair with a lightly makeup face followed by three men one geeky looking tie done up shy looking another man who was all most the opposite shirt un-tucked, hair ruffled, cocky smile and the last man had silver hair and a stern look on his face but his eyes blue that seemed so distant. The gothic girl put down her suitcase and ran up to the front desk

"hello Miss may I help you?" Janine asked Abby smiled excitedly

"yeah um is Ray Stantz here" Abby bit her lip suddenly think that it was a bad idea Janine stood up and made her way to the base of the fire poll

"RAY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THERE'S SOME PEOPLE TO SEE YOU" she screamed Abby was a bit taken back as Tony walked up behind her

" got a pair of lungs on her ain't she" he smiled as a new voice came down

"WHO ARE THEY"

Janine sighed she was getting annoyed

"THEY LOOK LIKE THERE COPS" suddenly there was a loud bang some swearing and a man slid down the pole he looked a bit flustered until he saw Abby and smiled

" There not cops Janine you must be Abby im Ray Stantz" he held out his hand and Abby shook it

"Abby Sciuto um and this is Tony Dinozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva David and this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she gestured to them as Ray smiled until he heard Peter yell

"Bring her up them Ray for god sake they must be freezing there arses off down there" Ray sighed and shook his head and sighed

"you better meet the rest of us then" as he took her hand.

Up the stairs Egon ,Peter and Winston were gathered round the TV Peter look round and decided he should ask the question that had been bugging him for the past two days

"so what do you think this dames like?" Egon looked up sighed as he pushed his glasses up

"well Peter I think she must be a bit like Ray you know clever but a bit how should I put this easily excitable" his answer was recived with a beer can being thrown at him

" I know that! I was just thinking Ray seemed like really nervous and was cleaning! Ray never cleans maybe she's a posh dame"

" who's a posh dame?" Ray asked as he walked up the stairs with the NCIS team

"um the queen?" Peter smiled Ray rolled his eyes Egon smiled Peter never knew how to cover up his mistakes Egon's attention was diverted to a beautiful gothic lady just behind Ray smiling at him Ray gestured to them "guys this is the team Dr Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore and Dr Egon Spengler" Egon put his head down

"she's wasn't even looking at me" he thought "not someone like me" he suddenly felt some weight on the couch he was sitting on he looked round to see the gothic girl smiling at him she suddenly put her hand out

"Abby Sciuto and you are?" Egon took her hand and shook it

" Dr. Egon Spengler nice to meet you Miss Sciuto" she let a impressed look come across her face

"a doctor… hum… a doctor of what may I ask?" Egon looked a little taken back no one had ever asked him about his work let alone be interested

"Im a Doctor in Parapsychology and physics and what about you Miss Sciuto" Abby smiled

"im a Forensic Scientist and please Egon you may call me Abby" Abby continued to talk really excited as they continued talk about Ghosts and science they missed Ziva and Tony watching them

"some one seems to be getting close to our little Abby" Tony smiled Ziva looked at Ray who also seemed to be watching his cousin and best friend getting close

"where not the only ones who's seen that" she smiled up at Tony

"well Officer David fancy playing matchmaker" He smiled as Ziva looked at him in horror

"no no no no no no… Ok fine but only because they look cute together" there was suddenly a loud alarm

"what the hell is that!" Gibbs yelled over the noise Winston jumped up an ran to the fire poll " call coming through" he and Peter ran to the poll Ray smiled at Abby

"you coming you lot" he shouted Abby's eyes widened

"Really?" Ray smiled and nodded

"yep your going Ghostbusting"


	3. Back to the Hotel

"Ghostbusting ?" Ziva asked as Winston pushed a brown jumpsuit in to her hand " yeah at the Sedgwick Hotel had a problem there a while ago but we sorted it" Peter grinned as the NCIS team got in there suits and were pushed into Ecto-1 "But don't worry" Peter continued as he fastened his seat belt as Ray put his foot on the accelerator and the car sped off " We'll be here to look after you poor girls if the big bad ghosts come to get you" he said to Ziva with sarcasm dripping of every word Ziva gave Peter a stone glare and put her hand in to a tight fist Gibbs let a sly grin creep across his face, Abby was trying not to laugh, Tim looked worried and Tony put his hand on Peters shoulder

"Um mate I wouldn't …" He was to late Ziva grabbed Peters arm and twisted it around his back, Peter let out a cry of pain as he was shoved it to the door of the car

" Dr Venkman if you have not noticed I am a big girl I can look after my self thank you" She realised his arm and Peter gave a sigh of relief "Crazy chick" he muttered Ray chuckled from the driving seat Egon shook his head and Winston rolled his eyes. Abby sighed at her friends as she watched the lights of the city blur as the flew arrived Half a hour later they were about to walk in but Peter stopped all of them " Ok guys first rule of Ghostbusting never let the Guests of a fancy pancy hotel know your about to bust a ghost the owners get really pissed off if the Guest find out, got it" the team nodded their head Gibbs nodded reluctantly Abby could tell he was finding hard to take orders from some one he did not trust but he did it all the same. They opened the golden door of the hotel and into a gigantic room Abby's mouth hung open the whole place was …. She could only describe as awful. Well to her anyway it was full of gold and jewels and posh people in suits looking down their noses at her and the Ghostbusters. Peter smiled at the team

"I'll handle this" he stepped forward

" HEY ANYBODY SEEN A GHOST ?"

Abby gave a smile at the sight of every posh person look at them in pure horror… it felt great. Egon gave a sigh and looked at Abby he suddenly felt a sudden feeling come over him a mixture between the best feeling in the world and protection he didn't want any thing bad to happen to Abby Tony saw the look on Egon's face and gave Ziva a nudge

" Ziva eggheads making eyes at gothic scientist" Ziva stopped concentrating on the snobby manger who had appeared and was leading them to the lifts

" So what are we going to do and any way Tony why should we its their choice we shouldn't interfere"

Tony smiled just like Ziva to try and do the right thing. As they were pushed into the lift Peter pressed the button for the thirteenth floor and turned to face the team

"all right here's the game plan Gibbs and Abby" he gave a flirty grin at Abby Egon felt his stomach tighten Peter maybe one of his best friends but he had no objections to punching him in the face

"you two can go with Ray" Peter continued

"Ziva, McGee Egon's all yours" he smiled as Egon rolled his eyes Abby nudged Ziva in the ribs

"please Ziva don't hurt him" Ziva gave a smile at Abby's pleading eyes and gave a small chuckle

" ok Abbs but no promises" she smiled as Abby gave a reassuring smile to Egon. The lift gave a ping and the doors opened

"ok guys this can be pretty dangerous so walkie talkies on at all time ok lets go" Ray ,Gibbs and Abby went left as Egon Ziva and McGee went right leaving Tony and Peter together

"just me and you Tony hey maybe you can tell me all about that Ziva bird" Peter laughed as he walked down the corridor fallowed slowly by Tony

"worst vacation EVER" he muttered.

(Hey Maya here sorry this chapters short I've been really busy with school L but on the 12 of march its my birthday Yay 3 so its still awesome J )


End file.
